Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (Video Game)
Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare is an upcoming first-person shooter video game developed by Infinity Ward and published by Activision. It is the thirteenth primary installment in the Call of Duty series and is set to be released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on November 4, 2016.23 Development of Infinite Warfare began during 2014. It is the first title by Infinity Ward under the new three-year development cycle for the Call of Duty series. The game's campaign is centered around a battle for the Solar System, which the Settlement Defense Front (SDF), a hostile force who are the main antagonists, are attempting to take over. The player takes control of Captain Nick Reyes of the Special Combat Air Recon (SCAR). They will have their own transforming fighter, named "Jackal", that they can customize as well as a central hub world named Retribution. Special editions of Infinite Warfare come with a remastered version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, entitled Modern Warfare Remastered, developed by Raven Software. Infinite Warfare's announcement trailer was met with a mixed reception from game critics and journalists and a negative reception from the Call of Duty''community, resulting in the trailer becoming the second-most disliked video on all of YouTube. Development and release In 2014, Activision announced a three-year development cycle for the ''Call of Duty series, in which Infinity Ward, Sledgehammer Gamesand Treyarch will take turns in releasing a Call of Duty video game every year so as to extend each game's development time.16 Infinite Warfare is the third and the last game in the first cycle, and it is the first video game developed by Infinity Ward since 2013's Call of Duty: Ghosts.2 Development for the game dates as far back as 2014.17 According to Infinity Ward, the development team added lots of new ideas to the game, and put emphasis on the game's storytelling.18 The team chose space as the game's setting as they believed that it can introduce new environments to players. To make the game more realistic, Infinity Ward had consulted several military experts.9 The team also wants to start an Infinite Warfare sub-series.19 Reveal In February 2016, Activision announced that Infinity Ward will be the lead developer of 2016's Call of Duty game.20 Infinite Warfare was officially confirmed by Activision when they announced that the company would not have a booth at E3 2016, and that their products would be shown through their partner, Sony Interactive Entertainment.21 Activision teased the game with a video, titled "Know Your Enemy", and a new ending for Black Ops III's "Nuk3town" map, which shows a giant airship on top of the map.2223 The game was leaked via PlayStation Store on April 26, and the first trailer was revealed unofficially via Hulu prior to the game's official announcement.2425 In May 2016, Activision released the official announcement trailer for the game, a week after they trademarked the name of the game.226 The trailer of the game was officially revealed through a live-stream on Twitch.27 As part of the reveal, Activision ran a social media game using a Facebook chat bot, which tasks the player to decode a message.28 A remastered version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, entitled Modern Warfare Remastered, will be released on PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC alongside Infinite Warfare, only available with the purchase of either the Legacy, Digital Deluxe or Legacy Pro edition of Infinite Warfare.29 The first public piece of gameplay for the Infinite Warfare campaign was revealed as a trailer during the Sony press conference at E3 2016.3031 A gameplay video of the "Black Sky" campaign mission was revealed at Comic Con 2016 on July 21. Also revealed at Comic Con was the Terminal pre-order bonus; customers who pre-order Infinite Warfare will receive a revamped version of the iconic "Terminal" map from Modern Warfare 2 for free.32 In August 2016, Activision sent mysterious metal packages to YouTubers in the Call of Duty community. Each came with a combination lock and a countdown timer. A code was sent to all recipients to open the boxes once the timer reached 1 minute.33 Each box contained a variety of 80's-themed apparel, plus a cassette player and a VHS tape, which contained the reveal trailer for Zombies in Spaceland.34 An HD version of the trailer was released hours after, along with a reveal of the game's new mechanics, as well as the "Zombies in Spaceland" bonus preorder pack, which contains a weapon camouflage, an animated player card, as well as a "Fate and Fortune Card Pack" for use in the Zombies mode.35 The official reveal of Infinite Warfare's multiplayer mode took place during the Call of Duty XP 2016 convention, which was held in early September 2016.3637 A multiplayer beta for people who pre-ordered the PlayStation 4 version began on October 14. An Xbox One beta began on October 21, and the PC version did not have a beta.38 The beta concluded on October 24.38 Reception the game has received most mixed game over more negatives. over received such has memory. on youtube most having more dislikes than likes. the game has nominated for Best Action Game Category:Viral games Category:Action games Category:Games Category:Youtube Category:Most hated games on steam Category:Most mixed games on steam Category:Most negative games on steam Category:Most hated games Category:Call of duty Category:Famous Memes Category:Famous website Category:Famous company Category:Famous virus and worms Category:Facebook Category:Infamous years Category:Famous years